Play a game
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Voici une de mes premières fictions, je l'ai retrouvé et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre. Supercat ! Et Sanvers très probable. Enjoy ! (Merci à Puce pour sa review sur ma dernière histoire, et merci à tous les autres!)
1. Chapter 1

Kara était dans son bureau et tentait d'expliquer à James ce dont elle avait besoin pour illustrer son article commençant à s'énerver à cause de son chef qui lui mettait la pression, à elle et son ami. Elle prononça quelques mots incompréhensible, sûrement des insultes car cela faisait maintenant 3h qu'elle travaillait sur son article concernant Supergirl, il faut dire qu'elle était la mieux placé pour en parler mais rien ne semblait plaire à son super patron, Snapper Carr. Elle finit par arracher sa maquette pour la énième fois sous le regard amusé de James quand un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leurs nombreuses feuilles éparpillées partout dans le bureau. Elle ne cru pas ce qu'elle vit et James non plus.

«Miss Grant ! _S'exclama Kara incapable de cacher son sourire_

\- Kara, James, _sourit elle_.»

Cat était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, vêtue d'un jean bleu électrique, un col v gris et une veste en cuire noire, les chevilles et les bras croisés. Elle souri à son ancienne assistante avant de se redresser. Kara marcha rapidement, sans oublier d'utiliser un peu de sa super vitesse, et prit son ancienne patronne dans les bras.

«Je vais vous laisser, _dit James_ , content de vous revoir parmi nous Miss Grant.»

Cat se contenta de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme dans ses bras.

«Vous m'avez énormément manqué, _souffla Kara_

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.»

C'est ainsi que les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à discuter de longues minutes sur ce qui agaçait la jeune journaliste : son article et Snapper.

«Il faut que l'on fête votre retour, _s'exclama soudainement Kara_

\- Comment ça ? _Interrogea Cat, surprise_

\- Et bien, vous, vous êtes de retour, alors, il, il faut fêter ça, _bégaya soudainement Kara en touchant ses lunettes_

\- Tu veux organiser une fête, pour moi ? _S'étonna la plus âgée souriant sous la gêne de son ex assistante_

\- Oui, en quelques sortes, enfin si vous voulez, _dit Kara_

\- Avec plaisir, _sourit Cat_

\- Super! J'appelle Alex, je reviens tout de suite!»

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait Kara s'était échappée du bureau, laissant une Cat rêveuse et heureuse d'être de retour, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle avait loupé.

«Alex? C'est Kara!

\- Ca va ? _S'inquiéta Alex_

\- Oui oui, Cat est de retour, enfin Miss Grant

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, _souri Alex en entendant la voix de sa sœur_

\- Oui donc, ce soir, chez moi, il faudrait que tu préviennes James et Winn puis Maggie, puis maman, elle s'entend bien avec eux alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser un repas, et Lucy aussi et..

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, _rit Alex face à l'enthousiasme de Kara_

\- T'es la meilleure !

\- C'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit, _continua de rire Alex avant de saluer sa sœur_.»

Kara souffla et retourna dans son bureau où elle espérait voir Cat mais à la place, un petit papier flottait sur la chaise que son ex patronne avait occupé il y a quelques minutes,

 _Je dois y aller, préviens moi pour la petite fête,_

 _Cat._


	2. Chapter 2

Kara prit le mot en photo et l'envoya à sa sœur qui répondit quelques secondes plus tard, " _Dit lui 19h, allez boire un verre et rejoins nous chez toi à 20h_ ", Kara sourit face à ce message puis lui répondit " _19h ?_ ", la réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps " _Vous avez sûrement des tonnes de choses à vous dire, puis, entre nous, tu attends son retour depuis longtemps, et je sais ce qui en est de tes sentiments baby_ ". Kara secoua la tête de gauche à droite face au message de sa sœur qui lui arracha un sourire. C'est vrai qu'Alex était plus forte qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Puis, nier ne suffirait pas, Alex avait raison, son béguin pour Cat surgissait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, ou l'entendait, qu'elle voyait son nom ou que quelqu'un parlait d'elle. Elle avait longtemps caché ses sentiments et tant qu'elle n'en saurait rien sur ceux de Cat, elle ne divulguerait rien. Elle ne voudrait pas tout gâcher avec elle. Puis leur amitié lui était très précieuse, elle ne dirait pas non à plus, mais elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle avait comme toujours. Elle reporta son attention sur son téléphone et écrivit un message à Cat.

 **"Miss Grant, ce soir, 19h, devant chez vous."**

La réponse sembla mettre des heures avant d'arriver alors que ce ne fut que quelques secondes.

 **"La fête ne devait pas se passer chez vous ? ;)"**

Kara s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau qu'elle s'était servit en attendant une réponse, cela ressemblait étrangement à du flirt.

 **"Si, à 20h. Soyez prête, dans 2h je serai en bas de chez vous."**

Kara lui répondit brièvement sans vraiment rentrer dans le jeu de son ancienne patronne, ne voulant pas passer pour une fille stupide si elle se trompait.

 **"Si c'est à 20h, pourquoi venez vous me chercher à 19h, Kara ?"**

Cat la provoquait, là c'était clair.

 **"Nous allons boire un verre, vous et moi, à 19h."**

 **"Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez être très claire ;)"**

 **"Seulement avec vous Cat."**

Kara sourit satisfaite de sa réponse et posa son téléphone sans attendre de réponse, mais un message la sortit de son travail, une fois de plus.

 **"Intéressant Kara. Je dois vous laisser, je dois me préparer, quelqu'un m'a invité ce soir."**

Kara secoua la tête une fois de plus face à ce message, Cat flirtait avec elle, alors elle rentrerait dans son jeu. Il n'y avait rien de grave à flirter après tout, c'est pas une demande en mariage.

 **"J'espère que cette personne est à la hauteur de vos attentes, Cat."**

 **"Elle est au-delà de mes attentes."**

Cette fois ci, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle avait beau cogner sa tête avec le creux de sa main, cela ne sembla pas l'aider.

 **"Cette personne est très chanceuse."**

Cette fois ci, l'échange devrait être fini mais non, même pas.

 **"C'est moi qui suis chanceuse. Kara, je dois y aller, je ne serai jamais prête sinon!"**

 **"A tout à l'heure Grant"**

Bien, plus qu'1h30 à attendre et elle serait face à Cat, elle ne savait pas si elle avait hâte ou non. Elle appela de nouveau sa sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

«Karaaaa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Alex_

\- Il faut que je te parle, très vite, tu n'es pas occupée ? _Répondit la jeune blonde_

\- Non j'ai tout mon temps, que se passe-t-il ? _S'inquiéta légèrement la brune_

\- Elle a flirté avec moi.»

Alex mit quelques secondes avant de répondre ne sachant pas de qui elle parlait.

«Cat ? _Demanda Alex_

\- Oui, _souffla Kara_

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc je suis censée faire quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Maggie quand vous flirtiez ?

\- Premièrement, elle m'a jeté, _rit Alex_ , deuxièmement, elle est revenue parce que je suis extrêmement géniale ! _Ria Alex étant en présence de Maggie_

\- Oh tu es avec elle ? _Remarqua Kara_

\- Oui je suis avec elle mais je t'écoute, enfin on t'écoute!

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, _soupira Kara_

\- Kara, tu n'as rien à perdre, tente tout ce qu'i tenter, flirt si tu apprécies, si tu ne veux pas, tu lui dis, ou tu arrêtes tout simplement, mais je pense que si tu appelles Alex c'est que tu aimes flirter avec Cat, _dit Maggie, le téléphone étant visiblement en haut parleur_

\- Et si ça ne menait à rien ?

\- Tu veux que ça mène à quelque chose ? _Demandèrent les deux femmes en même temps provoquant des rires des deux côtés du téléphone_

\- Je ne sais pas, je doute qu'elle veuille

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne tentes pas, _souligna Maggie_. Tu veux qu'on fasse comme avant ? _Rajouta Alex_

\- On est plus des enfants, _ria Kara_

\- Comme avant ? _Demanda Maggie_

\- Quand nous étions un peu plus jeune, _commença Kara_ , nous analysions la personne que l'une de nous aimait. Par exemple, Alex t'aimait, et avant que vous ne vous jetiez à l'eau, lorsque tu étais avec nous, nous nous faisions des signes pour savoir ce que nous devions faire, _rit Kara_

\- Des gestes ? _Interrogea Maggie_

\- Par exemple, des clignements de yeux, ou alors on fait tomber quelque chose, tout ça quoi, _continua Kara_

\- Je veux être de la partie! _S'exclama Maggie_

\- Nous n'allons pas faire ça, _continua de rire Kara_

\- Si si, nous allons faire ça Kara, ce soir c'est mission cupidon, _ajouta Alex_

\- Mais Alex!

\- Pas de mais, nous sommes là, nous te dirons ou te montrerons quoi faire, je te dirai si j'ai l'impression que tu peux tenter quelque chose avec elle ou non, même si je connais déjà la réponse, _sourit Alex_

\- On a toute la réponse _, rajouta Maggie riant_

\- Merci les filles, _sourit Kara_

\- Allez, à ce soir, et dépêches toi d'aller te préparer, tu dois être en bas de chez elle dans 30 minutes!

\- Oh merde!»

Kara n'avait pas pour habitude d'utiliser des gros mots, ce qui provoqua le rire chez les deux filles de l'autre côté du téléphone qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de raccrocher. Kara se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle et de s'habiller. Mais comment devait-elle s'habiller ? Etait-ce un rendez vous ? Ou ? Non, elle s'habillerait bien, pas comme tous les jours, mais pas comme une grande soirée. Elle prit un jeans noir, un chemisier blanc, sa veste noire et ses bottines puis elle partit rapidement en rassemblant ses affaires. Une fois en bas de chez Cat, elle lui envoya un message et l'attendit appuyée contre le mur, regardant la rue et plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta au contact d'une main dans le bas de son dos.

«Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, _sourit Cat amusée_

\- Je, j'ai, je.. _bégaya Kara_

\- Calme toi, je rigole, _continua de sourire la plus âgée_

\- Oui, désolée, _rit l'assistante_

\- Alors, où allons nous Danvers ? _Demanda Cat d'une voix plus mielleuse que d'habitude_

\- Quelque part, Miss..

\- Cat. Arrêtes de m'appeler Miss Grant alors que nous allons boire un verre ensemble en dehors du travail, _rit Cat_

\- Désolée..

\- Et arrêtes de t'excuser, _souligna Cat_

\- Dés.. D'accord, _se rattrapa Kara alors que Cat la fusillait du regard_

\- Bien, alors où allons nous ? _Tenta une fois de plus Cat_

\- Je ne vous le dirai pas, mais bien essayé, _avoua Kara riant_ »

Cat ne pouvait pas se lasser de ce sourire que Kara avait sur le visage, du son mélodieux qui échappait de sa bouche, et sa bouche..


	4. Chapter 4

«Cat _? S'inquiéta Kara en l'absence de réaction de celle ci_

\- Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, _rougit Cat_

\- Tu rougis, _s'amusa Kara_. Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas avoir ce pouv.. oups.»

Elle venait d'indirectement révéler à sa patronne qu'elle était Supergirl. Elle s'arrêta net à la fin de sa phrase et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, comme une enfant ce qui amusa Cat, qui savait depuis longtemps qui était Kara.

«ce pouvoir, _rit Cat en continuant sa phrase_

\- Je, oh merde, désolée, je devais pas, _dit Kara en triturant ses mains_.»

Alors là, elle avait bien merdé, remarqua Kara. Elle s'était enfoncée du début à la fin et ne savait pas comment réagiraient les agents du DEO, notamment Hank et Alex. Cat se mit en face d'elle et attrapa ses mains délicatement.

«Kara, je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas, je le savais déjà, _sourit Cat rassurante_

\- J'aurai pas dut vous le dire, il faut que vous oubliez ça, sinon ça peut être dangereux pour vous, pour Carter, puis ma sœur va me tuer, Hank aussi et..

\- Stop! _Répondit Cat en levant l'une de ses mains à hauteur du visage de Kara_

\- Mais..

\- De quoi parlions nous ? _Sourit Cat_ »

Kara sourit, Cat avait compris. Elle lui souffla un merci avant de se remettre en route pour le bar sans se rendre compte que Cat avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Ceci semblait si naturel. Elles entrèrent dans un bar plutôt calme.

«Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, _souligna Cat légèrement outrée_

\- C'est normal, _rit Kara face à la tête que faisait Cat_ , c'est un bar essentiellement pour les aliens, _souffla Kara_ , j'ai pensé que vous ne voudriez pas être vue en ville avec moi, ça pourrait être embarrassant pour vous, et pour votre carrière, _sourit Kara compréhensive_

\- Tant qu'aucun aliens ne me saute dessus, ça me va, _rit légèrement Cat_

\- Nous serons tranquille là bas _, Kara pointa une table du doigt_

\- Je te suis»

Elles se dirigèrent vers une table en faisant un arrêt au bar où elles commandèrent deux alcools, Kara prit quelque chose qui jouerait un peu sur son métabolisme mais légèrement, tandis que Cat se contentait d'une bière, provoquant l'étonnement chez son assistante.

«Je suis humaine après tout, _rit Cat_

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce côté décontractée et amusant chez vous, _rit également la jeune blonde_

\- Tu es privilégiée, _chuchota Cat soudainement sérieuse, avec un sourire en coin_

\- C'était donc moi cette personne à la hauteur tout à l'heure, _s'amusa Kara_

\- Tu en doutais ? _Sourit Cat_

\- Pas la moindre seconde, je suis exceptionnelle..»

Cat se perdit dans les yeux de Kara alors qu'elle énumérait ses points positifs, ses yeux étaient si beaux, si profonds, si brillant, si, bleus tout simplement. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de ce regard.

«..j'adore les sapins.

\- Hein ? _Interrogea Cat ne l'ayant pas écouté_

\- Je savais que vous ne m'écoutiez pas, _rit Kara_

\- Déso..

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois "arrêtes de t'excuser", _continua de rire Kara_

\- J'ai tendance à ne pas appliquer mes conseils sur moi même, _rit Cat_

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ?

\- En quelques sortes.»


	5. Chapter 5

Si elle était partit, c'était pour elle loin de la jeune femme qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, elle ne travaillait plus correctement, elle ne voyait que par Kara, même lorsqu'elle l'avait remplacé par une autre assistante, elle avait flirté avec cette brune, mais c'est à Kara qu'elle pensait, tout le temps. Elles se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre de longues minutes. Un silence agréable s'était installé et semblait les envelopper. Kara jouait avec sa paille entre ses doigts et ses dents et buvait son verre lentement sans quitter sa patronne du regard. Tandis que cette dernière apporta le verre à sa bouche et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, déstabilisant quelque peu sa partenaire, une courte seconde. Mais Kara reprit de l'assurance et avec un élan sortant de nul part, elle posa sa main sur celle de Cat provoquant des frissons dans leur deux corps. Elle caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce et savoura la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

«Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, _sourit Kara_

\- Je suis une personne exceptionnelle je sais, _se moqua Cat gentiment_

\- Gnagnagna, _et Kara tira la langue_.»

Elle enleva délicatement sa main de celle de Cat et la posa sur son verre afin de le finir d'une traite.

«Nous devons y aller Cat, _sourit Kara_

\- Allons y, _souffla Cat_ »

Lorsque Kara et Cat arrivèrent à l'appartement de la plus jeune, Alex et Maggie étaient déjà sur place. S'entendant très bien avec Maggie, Cat discuta de longues minutes tandis qu'Alex prit Kara à part.

«Alors ? _Chuchota Alex excitée_

\- Alors rien, _souffla Kara_ , rien de spécial en tout cas»

Kara lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, ou plutôt, ce qui ne s'était pas passé.

«On va faire ce qu'on a dit, _affirma la brune_

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée Alex

\- On ne va rien faire, juste, observer et te dire si tu peux tenter quelque chose ou non, allez, on va rejoindre les autres»

Lucy et James venaient d'arriver en compagnie de Winn. Ils portèrent un toast au retour de Cat, tandis qu'Alex et Maggie observaient les moindres faits et gestes des deux femmes en face d'elles. Rires et bonne humeur rythmèrent le début de soirée, légèrement alcoolisés, sauf Kara et Maggie, Alex se trouva très insistante quant à la non-relation de sa sœur et sa patronne. Très impliquée, et avec l'insistance de la jeune brune, Kara observa également la PDG CatCo, en vain, souhaitant juste profiter de la soirée.

«Mais qu'avez-vous fait en France si longtemps ? _Demanda Maggie_

\- Et bien j'ai écrit un livre, puis nous avons prit des vacances avec Carter, _expliqua la femme_

\- J'espère au moins que vous êtes montée en haut de la tour Eiffel, _s'exclama Lucy_

\- Je ne suis allée en France que pour ça, plaisanta-t-elle, Carter a apprécié

\- Carter va bien ? _Demanda alors Kara_

\- Il va très bien, tu lui manques, mais il va bien, _sourit Cat attendri en se tournant vers Kara_

\- Prévenez moi quand il reviendra, je pourrai le prendre une journée si vous voulez, _proposa la jeune blonde_

\- Tu pourras faire ça oui, _sourit Cat en posant sa main sur celle de Kara_

\- DEAL, _cria Alex lui valant un coup de coude de Maggie_

\- Deal ? _Demanda James_

\- Ne faites pas attention à elle, _dit Kara en souriant ayant compris_

\- Ça va être difficile si elle hurle comme ça toute la soirée, _rit James_

\- Vous allez vite vous y habituer, _sourit Maggie_ »

Le groupe ne porta pas plus d'attention au cri d'Alex tandis que cette dernière chuchotait à l'oreille de sa petite amie dont les yeux s'illuminèrent. Kara était gênée, sachant ce que DEAL voulait dire à ce moment là. Lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, dès qu'il y avait touché entre deux personnes plus qu'amical, elles criaient ce mot pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il y avait possibilité de sortir avec la personne. Cependant, Kara n'était pas prête à ce qu'Alex hurle devant tout le monde et le rouge lui était monté aux joues sous le regard interrogatif de Cat, toujours sa main sur celle de son assistante, elle avait même commencé à lui caressé doucement le haut de la main, sous le regard attendri de Lucy qui avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux femmes, ce qui, elle n'allait pas le nier, l'arrangeait bien puisque Kara était tombée sous le charme de James, de ce qu'elle disait, parce qu'il était clair pour Lucy que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cat ne semblait pas nouveau pour la jeune femme qui n'était même pas gênée au touché de Cat, comme si c'était habituel. Elle chuchota alors quelques mots à James discrètement qui acquiesça, il était d'accord avec elle, quelque chose se passait, ou allait se passer. Ils détournèrent l'attention du geste entre Cat et Kara, ne souhaitant pas les déranger ou les gêner, puis, Winn avait commencé à raconter quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient que l'écouter, sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment que les histoires venant de lui étaient toujours risibles.

Alex murmurait quelque chose à Maggie qui, elle, empêcha Alex de crier de nouveau ou de faire les fameux gestes dont elle parlait ce matin, étant alcoolisée. Kara reçu un message de Maggie.

 _Ne fais pas attention à Alex, profites du moment, et ne t'empêches pas de faire quoi que ce soit, elle est réceptive._

Kara déglutit en lisant le message, mais elle sourit à Maggie, étant reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fait ce fameux jeu stupide dont elles discutaient ce matin, après tout, elles n'étaient plus des enfants. Prenant en compte le message de Maggie, Kara tourna sa main de façon à ce que sa paume soit face à celle de Cat, la laissant libre de choisir si elle voulait lier leur doigts, ce qu'elle fit. Étonnée mais contente, Kara sourit et continua de discuter avec ses amis sans faire de remarques, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de conversation avec Cat devant tout le monde. Le pouce de Kara commença de légers mouvements sur la peau de Cat, et elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Elles étaient heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

La soirée se déroula comme prévue, bien que Maggie dut repartir plus tôt, ayant un service le lendemain matin très tôt, et elle devait ramenée Alex, ce qui ne semblait pas être tâche facile. La saluant, elle fut de peu suivi par James, Lucy et Winn, ce dernier ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec Cat et Kara, son ancienne patronne le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Partageant quelques mots à la sortie de l'appartement, Kara enlaça ses trois amis et les salua, leur promettant de leur écrire le lendemain. Elle ferma la porte et rejoignit Cat qui était en train de nettoyer la table.

«Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça, _sourit Kara en attrapant ce que Cat avait dans les mains_

\- Ce n'est pas à toi non plus, _rétorqua Cat en prenant d'autres assiettes de la table_

\- Vous êtes invitée Cat, _dit Kara en posant la vaisselle dans la cuisine_

\- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter, je vais t'aider à ranger»

Echangeant un sourire complice, les deux femmes débarrassèrent la table en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Carter. Une fois cela fait, elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main.


End file.
